


I Only Ask the Best for Help

by Namikoni



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namikoni/pseuds/Namikoni
Summary: We all know that Revali can be a narcissistic and self indulged person. But can he put it away for one moment when his friend asks him for a favor?





	I Only Ask the Best for Help

The only sounds that could be heard was the gushing winds of the flight range. (Name) wrapped herself in her jacket even more than before and scooted closer to the lit fire in the middle of the hut. She watched as the Rito champion quietly aimed his bow to hit a target that was placed on the other side of an updraft. (Name) wondered what even went through his mind when he was aiming or shooting arrows. He finally shot the arrow but missed the bullseye by only a few inches. To (Name) it was amazing that he could even hit the target with all of the winds billowing around but Revali only narrowed his eyes in irritation. 

He swiftly drew another arrow and aimed again. His posture was more tense then the first time he had drawn his bow.

"Revali..." (Name)'s voice came out softly. She hoped that it reached his ears for a moment. Said Rito readjusted his shoulders and grumbled a "What," before focusing again. 

She stayed quiet, letting him shoot his arrow in peace. She looked at the entrance to the fight range hut, allowing her mind to finally wander off. Her thoughts traveled and she began to wonder how she even got here in the first place. How she met Revali, befriended him and so forth. All she wanted to do was to learn archery, but she still hasn’t worked up the courage to even ask him to tutor her yet. It’s been almost a year now since the day they met.  
(Name) shrunk her neck into her jacket and looked over at Revali once more. Revali’s emerald gaze was almost piercing. He stared down the target in front of him and gently put down his bow on the ground next to him. He proceeded to mumble something to himself as he plopped down at the edge of the hut.  
“Revali… what’s wrong?” (Name) kept her voice as gentle as she possibly could so she wouldn’t irritate him further than he already was. Her attempts were in vain sadly; he only looked back at her then looked forward again deciding not to answer. “Revali.”  
Still silence was the only response she could squeeze out of him. (Name) sighed and stood up to walk over to him. “Revali… I don’t know what goes through your head during all of this hard training for hours and hours on end everyday, but… I think that you are doing wonderfully.” (Name) gently ran her hands through Revali’s head feathers to gently scratch at his head. She began to smooth the feathers back at she talked to him. “I know fighting against Calamity Ganon can be a big burden on you and….” (Name)’s words stopped in her throat when Revali gently but a hand on top of hers to stop her from playing with the feathers on his head.  
“It’s not about my training. I’ve trained hard day in and day out. Yes, I have perfected my skills the best I possibly can. Yes, I admit… Calamity Ganon frightens me… But! What if all of this training is for nothing. It’s not like I’m the hero of Hyrule. Link and Princess Zelda will always be remembered for saving Hyrule if we even get out of this alive. But, what about me, Urbosa, Daruk and Mipha? What will we be remembered for throughout all of Hyrule? We’ll just be remembered as the support. What about in our individual homelands? Mipha is a princess, she’ll be remembered. Daruk and Urbosa are chiefs and leaders, they’ll be remembered too. But me… I’m nobody. I'm just a common Rito that has mastered archery. There's no way that I'll be-”  
“Revali.”  
The Rito stopped his ranting and looked at the woman sitting beside her.  
“I will remember you.”  
Revali blinked and his beak opened slightly as if he was going to say something but he quickly closed it. He slowly turned his head away from the girl and stared out at the flight range in front of him. So many thoughts went through his head at this moment, he didn’t really know what to say. Yet, his glance returned to the woman beside him and he couldn't help but slightly smile. All of the cocky responses that he could give her at this moment were instantly shot down in his head. He didn’t want to do (Name) like that. He didn’t have to keep his walls up around her anymore, but he couldn’t just tear them down right away. Finally a response that was probably long overdue by now came to head.  
“Why would you remember me?”  
"How could I not remember you Revali? You have been a wonderful friend to me. I mean, you’re rough around the edges sometimes with your attitude but…. I value you so much and you’re an important part of my life... and I couldn’t imagine it without you. I mean I originally came to you to learn archery, but at this point if I didn’t learn it I wouldn’t mind.”  
“Wait you came to me to learn archery?”  
“Well yeah… But I couldn’t figure out how to ask you.” She laughed nervously and looked down at her lap.  
“Well why didn't you say so?” Revali’s feathers fluffed up a bit. “It would be my honor to teach suck a lovely Hylian as yourself archery.” He smirked after his sentence and (Name) couldn't help but smile at him.  
“Well only if you insist, Rito Champion Revali” (Name) smiled brightly and stood up waiting for the Rito to follow suit.  
“Ah, (Name) don’t preen yourself just because I am giving you my art of the bow.” That snarky voice seeped off of Revali’s tongue that made (Name) regret ever opening her mouth for a moment.  
“Oh don’t get so full of yourself Revali! I could easily go ask Link for help. That wouldn’t be a problem.”  
“Oh you wouldn’t!”  
“I would” (Name) smiled challengingly.  
“Fine, fine. Go ask him. See if I care.”  
(Name) looked at him and just smiled warmly at the Rito. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around him and kiss his cheek. “Come on Revali,” she giggled, looking up at him, “I only ask the best for help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back! I see that my Sidon/Reader insert went swimmingly. (HA! I'm sorry I'll make my leave now) So I decided to write another fic with my favorite Rito. I know a lot of y'all hate this dude but I cant help but be very fond of him. :) 
> 
> If anyone has any requests, let me know! 
> 
> Have a great one guys! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
